


You'll be in my heart

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: Iron Dad & Spider Son [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: Peter can't stop crying, and Tony doesn't have any idea on how to calm him down.





	You'll be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Tarzan, and there is a song that I feel like Tony would sing to Peter every night. It’s a very lovely [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYzy8RMGaL0&list=LLNbAQ-nGzZTWIqYTdSwZiYQ&index=5), and I really need to write at least a small fic about it.

There is one thing any one knows about Tony, is that he loves his son very much. So Tony did everything possible on not letting the media know about him having a son.

The only people that knew were him, his own family, Pepper, Happy, and Obie.

Rhodey could see how scared Tony felt, worried that he would not be a good father at all.

But Rhodey was able to see how great of a father Tony is. After all he, and Tony were the ones that made the Tower as baby proof as possible. He was there giving Tony moral support each time he felt that he would be a similar father as Howard was.

He was also there when Tony met Peter the first time, and he would never forget the expression Tony had when he saw his son for the first time. There was so much love in him, that Rhodey was sure Tony would protect his son at all cost.

So now Rhodey was with Tony at Peter’s room, as the baby kept crying for almost 10 minutes now.

Tony had already fed him, and even changed his diaper. The little boy was still crying, and Rhodey could see that Tony was getting desperate.

Even Rhodey tried to carry the baby up, the boy would start crying harder. Not wanting to be held by anyone else but his dad.

“Come on Peter, what’s wrong?”

Peter continue crying, showing his displeasure.

“Maybe he has a tummy ache?”

“I don’t think so, I already gave him medicine a few minutes ago.”

“Well I’m out of ideas.”

“Do you think he is still hungry?”

“You already gave him his bottle, maybe he is just sleepy.”

“If he was, then he would be sleeping right now. I already tried every thing to make him fall asleep.”

Rhodey saw Tony try every thing possible to make Peter fall asleep. He tried talking to him, give him his favorite toy, even putting music to make Peter calm down.

Still nothing work, and Tony was getting more desperate.

“Why don’t you try to tell him a story? That might calm him down.”

“Why a story? It’s not like he can understand me.”

“I know, but didn’t you told me that when you were just a little kid, Jarvis would read you bed time stories?”

“He did, but-”

Rhodey cut him off, as he went to grab Peter’s bottle. “Look, just keep talking to him. I will make him a bottle in case he is still hungry.”

Tony nodded, as Rhodey left the room so he could go to the kitchen and make Peter his bottle.

As Rhodey went back to the room, he could hear Tony talking to Peter in a very soft voice. He guessed that Tony was talking to him.

But as he got closer, he could hear that Tony was not speaking, instead he was singing.

He stood outside the door, listening to Tony.

 _Come stop your crying_  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight 

The lyrics sounded very familiar, he also notice that Peter was calming down. As he could only hear his sobbing.

 _I will protect you_  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry 

He leaned against the wall, smiling. It really has been a long time since Rhodey last heard Tony sing.

 _For one so small,_  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can’t be broken  
I will be here  
Don’t you cry 

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart_  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You’ll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You’ll be here in my heart  
Always 

Once Rhodey was certain that Tony finish singing, he enter the room and notice that Peter had fallen asleep.

“Finally asleep?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think he was going to fall asleep. Anyway, what took you so long?”

Smiling, Rhodey just shrugged. “Sorry, got distracted.”

Once Tony put Peter back into his crib. He made sure to check and see if the baby monitors were on. As they were about to leave the room, Rhodey couldn’t help but ask.

“So..Tarzan?”

Rhodey couldn’t help but laugh as he saw that Tony started blushing. He can still remember seeing Tony tearing up, when they watched Tarzan for the first time with Peter.

“Shut up Rhodey, you don’t want to wake Peter up once again.”

Rhodey continue laughing, as he follow his friend out of the room. It was rare for him to see Tony being embarrassed about something.

“You know that I think that you have a very nice voice. So Peter is very lucky to have a dad that will sing to him.”

Putting his arm around Tony’s shoulder, he noticed the small smile spreading across Tony’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a series about this. I really love the idea of parent Tony after seeing the Spiderman trailer.


End file.
